


Pick Up

by clehjett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Besotted Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Will, Virgin Will Graham, Virginity, Will Graham is a Virgin, hannibal seduces, sex scene, the seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Will is a young actor in a big pond and catches the eye of star and prince of the silver screen, Hannibal Lecter. After seemingly getting to be up close and personal with the tall, dark and handsome mysterious celebrity, Will is star struck, out of his league and in for a ride in Hannibal's world.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why but i had this idea when i went to buy Burger King for lunch for me and my mum. 
> 
> Beats me. 
> 
> Inspiration is a fleeting whimsical bitch.
> 
> Also its just pure good fun and crack. Cos i love me a young blushing Will and a COCKy Hannibal seducing him.
> 
> PS I have no idea of all the technical terms and names i just am spamming all i know (which isnt alot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to make the pictures the same size fuck me
> 
> Let's just say its a metaphor for how they're of two different worlds shall we?

Will was aware he was not a good actor. He always felt like his face was a wooden plank that was permanently wired to his emotions – which never were very positive or tasty. He also knew that a good script was just as important in his role and a key to the success of a job. Good writing often left him awed or in tears. Or even with the most satisfying flush of emotions that was so cathartic. Which was why he had tried his hand at acting after writing fiction was a bust. He was more the academic than the writer. His agent had booked him for job after job after realizing that he had an empathetic talent that sent the ‘feels’ straight to an audience. Will tried not to let one good job influence how he saw himself. A job was a job and sometimes it bombed. But it got him from month to month with enough not to worry about himself or his strays, which apparently his small fanbase loved. He was the new up and coming small actor that had one or two roles that garnered some success. And he was happy with it. He loved that rarely did anyone know who he was, and it made sure that people always assumed he had a love life (which he did not). 

The role of a lifetime came one day. His agent, Jack was ecstatic. Even if the role was not his typical fare – romance disgusted him at the best of times – but a role in a movie with big names producing and starring in it? Apparently too good to pass up. So, it was with great reluctance Will packed up his bags to travel the few hundred miles to the location and showed up at the table read with faux enthusiasm on his face. Almost  nobody spoke to him, to which Will was quite pleased with. Assuming with his ratty coat and torn trousers he was either an extra, a crew member or a PA. He set his bag down and took out his notebook and the script to take notes in a corner, not bothering to keep up with conversation around the place. 

“Hello. What are you here for?” a low, and dare Will say it, sensual voice spoke. Snapping up his head, he was met with the sight of the dressed down but still famously immaculate sight of Hannibal Lecter. The A List actor on the project, and also producer on the film. Stumbling to stand, Will chucked his notes unto the chair with the script and offered his hand in greeting.

“Oh. Um. I’m here for the secondary lead.... I think it was the ‘neighbour friend’?” Will struggled to recall. Scripts being what they were, Will was still thankful he had a role. The lead actor himself gave a tiny smile, amused yet intrigued, Will was surprised to note. His palm slid unto Will’s, and it was warm, inviting and calming, much to his surprise. A moment later, Will would worry about his own palms being sweaty, and discreetly wiping it down on the back of his pants.

“Hmm. A pleasure to meet you. I must have a word with the casting director. You're wasted on a minor role.” Will blinked, but assumed this was typical Hollywood complimentary greetings and then be satisfied with being ignored later.

“Thank you.” Will nodded dismissively. Already the room was filling up, and Hannibal took a sip of coffee no one thought to offer Will. “Well, I'll be seated then.” Will waved and walked away, much to the amusement of Hannibal who watched him go with a wistful smile. 

* * *

The table read was boring. And it was always nerve-wracking when it was his turn to say his lines. His job was still on the line. It was, until the movie actually aired; such was the nature of minor roles. Always replaceable. He gave it his best while trying hard not to seem like he was trying hard and then breathed a sigh of a relief when it was over. He had 10 lines, subject to cuts or additions, but he was not complaining. It was only till after he was done was, he relieved he had not looked up. Because he realised during the entire table read, that Hannibal Lecter, highest paid actor, author, musician, philanthropist and ladies' man, was staring at him with an intense look. He hated the heat that rose to his cheeks but he ducked down and kept his eyes on his notes and the script, which was more a waste of paper for him at this point since he had all but memorised his paltry few lines. Better to look studious than bored, his father always said. 

The clamour of the production team rising to their feet in conversation, and dragging their feet to leave was a relief. And Will had already subtly gathered all his things into his bag five minutes before the meeting had even ended – being that he had absolutely nothing to do anyway. And hastily got up and walked to the door. Jack was not there to accompany him, to these meetings or afterwards, since Will was not one of his star clients and did not need his services most of the time. That left Will free to wander the set, or talk to the other actors or producers to butter them up or genuinely get to know them. Neither of these things were something Will was interested in, so he headed straight for the door.

“Wonderful reading, Mr Graham.” Hannibal said. Had Will not already been on edge, he might have jumped. He quickly turned to meet  Hannibal’s polished actor’s smile, and gave his in return. 

“Thank you. You were wonderful yourself.” Will nodded, studiously examining Hannibal’s brown sweater that somehow screamed casual chic yet expensive. Having nothing else to say, Will tried to turn around to leave. ‘Try’ was the keyword, because Hannibal moved a step, in such a manner that one would assume he was also heading in that direction and prompt you to pause to allow him to pass. But actually, had blocked Will’s path of exit. Or retreat. 

“I was wondering if you might have a minute to discuss the thematic significance of using the black and white technique to denote a flashback in the film. I thought it rather tacky and unnecessary. What was your opinion of it?” Hannibal asked. Will blinked, staring at his pink lips.  _ How pink were they? How could a man as masculine as Hannibal have such soft pink lips? It was criminal.  _

_ “ _ Yes.” Will gasped in surprise. The little intake of breath seemed also to catch Hannibal’s attention. But Will was too busy being shocked at being asked to be engaged in conversation and noting how almost everyone in the room wanted to talk to Hannibal behind him, but were waiting their turn, to even notice. “It seems ill-fitting for the plot and seems something that the director was only hoping to add to try and get a Cannes invite...” Will said, slipping softer and softer, after realising that his opinion, true that it was, was not going to help him keep his job. “But I think you’d best be discussing that with someone who knows better...”

“I disagree, I think even the most seasoned cinematographer can learn from even the most inexperienced. One might argue that the more a director wants to reach the most sophisticated of audiences, the more he must appeal to the simplest of minds and senses if he wants to get his message across.” Hannibal told him. Will’s eyebrows raised and he smiled. Shaking his head, he marvelled at Hannibal's polite but impressive ability to compliment yet insult everyone in a single sentence, referring to Will as the ‘dull, simple’ audience and the inexperienced one. Though true, it was quite impressive anyway.

“Well. I’m sure.” Will smiled amiably. “I’d better be off...” Will gestured at the gates of his salvation behind him. 

“Oh, yes. Forgive me,” Hannibal’s head slipped down sombrely. He looked like he wanted to press his lips to Will’s hand in apology for the inconvenience. “I’m sure you have quite a packed day ahead of you.” Hannibal bowed his head.

Shaking his head, yet again at being passively insulted. Will waved goodbye, and tried not to shoot out of the room like a bat out of hell. Even feeling the eyes of that intimidating man following him, not knowing however, that it was directed at his lower back and behind, he chose to ignore it and stride out with pride.

Instantly upon being released from the building, Will sighed in relief. He cringed and groaned, smacking his face and crumpling it with his hands at the awkward encounter and the entire social situation he had just experienced. Hopefully, Hannibal did not complain how this plain, dumpy actor was ill-suited or too ‘dumb’ to be in the movie and ask to replace him. 

_ Please, god just let me have this job _ . He prayed. He did not really need it, and  truthfully, he would not be sad to be sacked. But Jack would be so disappointed and yell at him like a disappointed alcoholic father that was angry at his child for not coming home with 10 trophies and an A in every subject. 

* * *

Will was surprised, a few weeks into production, though it was not unheard of, that his role had been expanded. He got the memo but he was left scratching his head at how the hell it happened. Usually, such things occurred if the producers, writers or directors were impressed with the charisma or personal impression of a minor actor to expand the role. But being bumped to ‘romantic interest’? It made no fucking sense, especially after his bungled conversation with Hannibal Lecter at the read through. 

Jack was pleased. Obviously. He was practically beaming into his phone as he berated Will’s life choices of being a recluse and urging him to be more social, nagging at him to get out more and be seen and a whole laundry list of how an actor should seem ‘attractive’. Will just  agreed with everything, non-binding oral ‘contract’ that it was. And Will certainly was not going to change for anything or anyone. Even if, and Will was guilty of fantasy like all young actors were, he was to become some rising star and eventually be A List himself, he would like to imagine he would remain humble, private individual that was known for his dog shelters and efforts to home the foster animals of the city. 

Packing up things for the trip to the set and being booked into a relatively well-paying hotel, under the production company’s tab that is, Will had expected to collapse into some tiny room. Imagine his surprise and if only it were on camera, his genuine shock and awe at being checked into a lavish suite. Will's natural paranoia was egging him now. How could a minor ‘romantic interest’ character be offered such a room? Much as his pay was going to increase substantially, even Will knew that such rooms were not covered by the company, and most actors that did room in these places often did it out of their own pockets. Will was utterly astounded. He was  about to call Jack to investigate when he was interrupted with a knock on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I SHOULD USE THE CHAPTER TITLE FOR SOMETHING I THINK ITS GENIUS

**Author's Note:**

> also i love cindy.
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
